


Shattered

by LeonBatFlap



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonBatFlap/pseuds/LeonBatFlap
Summary: Through glass and tears, Victor tries not to think about how much hurt he'd caused to other people, including the one he loved the most, but fails miserably as the only way for him to cope in that moment, is to cut his skin
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Shattered

Standing on the glass he shattered himself, he paused. Looking down at his own reflections laughing back at his distorted and almost unrecognizable visage.   
Victor cocked back his head, to get some sense into his brain, he wanted to believe he didn't do this, it's all just a bad dream....

But it wasn't 

It was clear and terrifyingly obvious that this is real.  
He had cut himself with the only thing that reminded him so deeply of himself, it was him who hurt them all.  
Victor slowly sat down, his small body grazing the sharp texture of the glass.

He felt so alone, so vulnerable, and yet he couldn't grasp anything at all.  
Like a vision worlds away that crashed with his own mind just to mess with him, weak as he was.  
Tired, and small, and worst of all, a failure.  
Sure he became champion, he beat Leon in a spectacular match that had shocked thousands of people, including the only person he's ever felt truly close to, Hop.

Not only that, but Hops face, and the way his eyes became numb of any light and joy when Victor defeated him before he could get to fight his brother.  
Victor had taken that chance away from him, he took away everything Hop had ever wished and fought for in his entire life.

Beating Leon, his idol and brother, has been his goal for as long as he could remember. And his failure of a friend let him down.

Weeping on the glass covered floor, he let the tears leave his eyes, only to fall down alongside his crumbling self.  
Miserable, that's how he felt, knowing he'd smashed his best friend's dream to dust and spat on it... horrific.

And suddenly, he heard the door creak.  
Victor gasped in surprise, trying to wipe away the tears, and swipe the glass to the corner in the little time he had until they saw him.   
He didn't succeed.

In a pathetic attempt to get a hold of the shattered fractures, the boy stumbled over himself and crashed into the wardrobe, knocking over some stuff along with him.

"Vic? Sorry to bother, but I've been looking for you all day, and-" Hop's eyes got wide at the sight of his best friend, who had apparently fallen down within some glass. But something felt off. "...Vic?"  
The slightly taller boy got closer in an attempt to help Victor up, but didn't take his eyes off of the messy and liquidy red spot on the carpet, "That's... blood on the floor, isn't it?"

He took Victor's hand and sat him down on the bed, he could tell the champion has been crying by just how red and puffy his face was.  
Hop got out some tissues to wipe it a bit, and got more and more worried, the longer he processed the situation.

If the bloodstains were from the fall, Victor must have it all over himself, but he didn't.  
Hop wished so deeply that he was wrong with his assumptions, but he couldn't do anything without knowing for sure.

"Pull your sleeves up." He demanded, not a trace of uncertainty in his voice, though Victor could tell he felt small just like him...  
The shorter boy refused, eagerly shaking his head, unwilling to show his friend what he's done just to cope.

"I just fell down, I'm fine." He insisted, knowing it was a lie, but he had to protect the only one dear to him, the only one he's ever loved... he just had to.  
Victor knew it would break him, he wished so firmly his friend would believe him and just leave, for his own good...

But he didn't.

Holding back some tears, Hop grasped his arm and pulled the sleeve way up to reveal some rather deep and fresh cuts, which Victor quickly swiped away behind his back.  
"I-it's nothing! That was just the result of me falling on the glass!" He cried out, trying and failing to push his friend away.

"You fell on the wardrobe, not the glass. Plus these cuts are under your jacket, so quit thinking I'm stupid!" Hop almost shouted, silencing Victor in an attempt to reason with him, which only seemed to worsen his state.

He looked miserable, and now guilty and... like he feared something.

"Vic... are you scared of me?" Hop asked in a calm tone, he felt weak, like he couldn't do anything to help Victor, but he had to at least try.

The small champion shook his head slowly and shakily, he looked like a lone lamb, crying for it's mother to return.  
Hop couldn't bare to see him like this, the guy he'd always admired and loved, now completely shattered.  
Just what happened?

He carefully and slowly got closer to Victor, not breaking eye contact, and waiting for confirmation that he could touch him, when he got a slight nod back in response, Hop shifted over to cup the champ's soft but cold cheek.  
"It's okey, I'm not upset." The professor whispered with shakey voice, knowing just how hurt and alone he must feel.

"Do you want to hug me?" The taller boy softly questioned, never taking his hand away, but instead running his fingers down Victor's arm to reassuringly squeeze his hand.

The champion in question didn't respond, but let a single tear run down his face to his neck, though he wasn't trying to hide it.  
Slightly moving his hand upwards, the boy leaned in to rest his head on Hops shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back for comfort. He could sense his heart beating like a drum, but didn't mind it at all.  
Weeping and sucking in sharp breaths, he held his friend close, he never wanted to let go.

Hop found himself cooing quiet words in his ear, and rubbing small circles on his back.  
"It's alright, you're with me now, I won't leave. I can stay as long as you want me to, you're always going to be my number one." As he hummed more and more, he could sense his champion's heartbeat slow down a little, his sobbing quieted down and his breath got more in tact.  
A good sign...

After a while of doing the same thing over and over again, Victor finally went to sleep.  
The professor lightly set him down on the bed and crawled in next to him, so he wouldn't wake up alone.  
Hop put his arm around his waist for comfort, and whispered:"It's gonna be alright, we're gonna get you a therapist, and with both our strength everything will be okey..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lmk if you liked it ^^
> 
> (Note: in this fic Victor and Hop have not yet confessed to each other)


End file.
